A Small Perdicament
by Yelloweye
Summary: It was a normal day at Mason Middle School, until all the adults suddenly dissappeared. And to make matters worse, there is no way out. In a hell where your best friend can become your worst enemy and where trouble awaits around every corner, you have to adapt. Or face the concequences. Because no one is who they say they are. Adopted by Ruins of the Moon.
1. In Which Our Story Begins

**A story that my mind created. **

* * *

The day was a normal day. The most normal day we'd had in months, in fact. What with all the panicking and last-minute cramming for exams, I thought we'd never get a calm moment.

I was sitting in the lunchroom. I was at my normal table, with my not-so-normal friends. Now, I bet your thinking, 'Hmmm...not-so-normal, eh? I bet they're superheros or spies or something of that sort!'. All I can say in response, is, 'Just keep telling yourself that.'

What makes me and my buddies different is our attitude. We're the tough guys. The messed up people. The gossips. The flirts. The planners. The geniuses. The slackers. That's us. We're the people who you don't notice until Alec trips you in the hallway, or Tanya spreads a rumor about you, or A.J. does your Algebra homework for you. We have our fifteen seconds of fame, then you move on and forget about us.

And that's how we like it.

I wouldn't call us a clique. Or even a group. But I wouldn't say that we just know each other. We're like a network, if I may brag. Every friend we make is an ally in the field.

Or that's what Cameron said, at least.

So anyway, we were sitting in lunch, all crammed into one table. This can be problematic, as there are so many people for such a small table, so some usually end up standing or sharing seats with someone. No one really minds, we're happy to share.

We were discussing religion vs. science. We often talked about philosophical topics like this, like ninja vs. samurai.

"Dinosaur bones were just planted in the ground to corrupt mankind," Contessa said, slamming her fist on the table. Tanya rolled her eyes.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," she said.

"I agree with Tanya. Science class was also created by Satan," I said.

"That, I can agree with," Alec said. "I hate science. I hate our teachers. They annoy me,"

"Everyone annoys you, Alec," Cameron said.

"You know who annoys me? Ms. Whitagro," Contessa said.

"She annoys everyone," I said. "And so its no news to me that you hate her,"

"So," Cameron said. "Exams are drawing to a close. We've only got math left,"

"You all can copy off mine," I said. "I am an excellent guesser when it comes to multiple choice,"

"But you don't learn anything if you just guess!" I narrowed my eyes. That little comment was made by Sandy. Sandy really pissed me off. She always sat at our table, in the very center, taking up seats and making comments that no one really appreciated. She muttered to herself and chewed with her mouth open and was a suck-up to teachers. Plus, she was really creepy.

"I have already mastered more of the subject than most high schoolers," I said, slowly, with venom dripping from my words. "I am smart, but my time is limited for these pointless exams. Hence the guessing,"

Sandy seemed to recoil a little. I have been told that I am very intimidating.

"Hey, who wants my cinnamon bun?" Contessa asked, but reeled back in shock when practically everyone at the table lunged forward, eager for an extra bit of food.

"Jesus, you'd think you'd have never tasted food before," Contessa laughed.

"Just give me the damn cinnamon bun," I said.

"What? But I'm your best friend! Give it to me!" Cameron practically screamed. Suddenly, I saw a shadow creep up behind Contessa. This shadow is commonly known as Rocky. Suddenly, one of his big hands swooped down to grab the pastry.

Rocky is fast, but Contessa was faster. Just as Rocky made a grab for the sugar-glazed dessert, Contessa swung her hand back, throwing the cinnamon bun so it hit Rocky in the face, spraying him with glaze.

"Damn, Tess," he said, sitting down next to me. I tried hard to fight the blush coming to my face. Rocky was, in my opinion, very _very _hot. He looked like a rapper or someone like that. He had dreadlocks and dark brown eyes, the color of hot chocolate. Plus, he was pretty nice. That was deffinately a plus.

I handed him a napkin to wipe the glaze off his face, and he thanked me graciously. Dammit, now I was really blushing.

"Hey, we should totally see a movie this weekend," Tanya said, examining her nails. "We havn't done anything like that in a while,"

"How 'bout we see that horror movie that just came out?" Alec suggested.

"No way," A.J. said. She had appeared out of nowhere, almost like how Rocky had done. She carried some book under her arm and had a pencil knotted in her hair. She dressed in a trench coat, even though it was almost 90 degrees.

"Well, I think-" I was cut off by the sound of slamming doors, although amplified by a hundred, followed by a scream and the clang of metal. Nothing was different except for one thing.

All the teachers were gone.

* * *

**This story was spawned from something me and my friends were discussing. The question was: What would happen if all the adults just left the school and there was no way for the kids to get out? That would certainly be problematic. Anyway, review, tell me what you think. What do you want to happen? I need ideas! Please review and let me know your thoughts!**


	2. In Which the Inexplainable Occurs

I was first confused, then shocked, then ecstatic, then confused again.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Who knows. I wonder if this is some kind of drill," Rocky said.

All across the lunchroom, people were as equally confused as us.

"I wonder if all the other teachers are gone as well," A.J. muttered to herself, shoving he glasses farther up the bridge of her nose.

"Who cares?" Contessa said. "Lets take advantage of these recent developments, and get the hell out of here,"

"I second that," Tanya said, and they high-fived.

"Ug, whatever," Alec said, blowing his hair out of his eyes.

We proceeded to walk to the cafeteria exit, which could now be accessed now that we were lacking a mop-weilding guard. As we entered the white-and-blue tiled hallways, the first thing I noticed was the voices. They all sounded confused in someway. Were all the teachers gone?

I was almost knocked over by a throng of sixth graders running past, eager to cause mischief now that there was no one to stop them.

"Hey, watch it!" I yelled after them, but they ignored me.

We descended a staircase before reaching the main entrance, which was lacking a police officer.

"Huh," Cameron said. "I wonder where all the adults got off to,"

Tanya tugged at the door, but it wouldn't open.

"Maybe its locked," Rocky suggested. He turned to me and said, "Hey, Bella, can you find the automated lock?" I blushed furiously and nodded. I hopped behind the desk by the door and searched the desk. Eventually I found the control panel, hidden under a mountain of papers in one of the desk drawers. I hit the unlock button and heard a satisfying click as the lock was undone. Tanya pulled at the door again, but it still wouldn't open.

"Why in hell's name won't it open?" Tanya asked through gritted teeth. "Are you sure its unlocked?"

"Uh, yeah. The panel says _'unlocked'_," I said, obviously annoyed.

"Maybe its broken," Cameron said.

"We could break a window," Alec said, cracking his knuckles.

"Um, no, we'd get in major trouble," A.J. stated.

"How about we just climb out a window?" Contessa said, rolling her eyes.

"All the windows that can open are located on the third floor. Do you want to fall to your death?" I said.

"So, we're basically trapped?" Rocky asked.

"Looks like it,"

"Wonderful," he said sarcastically.

"Hey, look at the sky," Cameron said, pointing out one of the small square windows. I gasped. The sky was turning a blackish color.

"What the hell?" I said, quietly.

* * *

**Uh-oh, whats happening?**

**I actually have a big science explanation about that, so if you want to know whats going on, keep reading!**

**I'll post a lot faster if people will just review! Why don't you people review? What am I doing wrong?**

**If you people review, I might allow you to submit some OCs later ;)**

**Please, tell me what I can do to make this story better!**


	3. In Which a Tragedy Occurs

**This chapter is dedicated to guest reviewer astrid and Ruins of the Moon, my first two reviewers. You guys are amazing!**

* * *

"What's with the sky?" Alec asked, squishing his face against the glass. Everyone turned to A.J., who adjusted her glasses and simply shrugged.

"But you know _everything_!" Tanya screeched. A.J. sighed and gave us a look that one would give a child.

"I have a theory, but first I need to know what's caused us to be locked in in such a way," A.J. said. "And for the record, I don't know _everything. _So don't nag,"

"We weren't nagging," Cameron muttered, but A.J. ignored him.

"So, what do we do? I mean, when are they going to let us out?" Rocky asked.

"If they let us out," I said darkly.

"Who cares?" Contessa said. "Everyone has seemed to notice except for you guys. There are currently ZERO adults around. No hall monitors, no teachers, no tutors, NO ONE. No one to stop us, to drag us down to the office, to suspend us. We have a free reign! We can do WHATEVER THE HELL WE WANT!"

"But what if this is a test?" A.J. asked nervously. I frowned.

"I don't think so. We have some pretty messed up people attending here. No one wants to risk it in the situation that someone gets hurt," I said.

"So what are we gonna do?" Alec asked, a malicious smile cracking across his face._  
_

"Dude, you look like your about to kill someone," Cameron said.

"Maybe I am." Everyone moved away from Alec.

"So, what mayhem shall we bestow upon this sanction of learning?" I asked in Olde Speak.

"I vote we go over the intercom and-" Cameron began, but Tanya whacked him upside the head.

"No. Wrap your perverted mind around that. We are not singing _that song," _She said, glaring.

"So what are we going to do?" Alec moaned. "Come on, people, make up your minds here!"

"I have an idea," Rocky said.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"What if we went around to the wood shop room and the home economics classroom and took all the knives and stuff, and just went around vandalizing stuff and breaking into random lockers and stuff?" he suggested. I threw my arm across his shoulder.

"Rocky, you are truly a genius! Couldn't have thought up a better plan myself!" I said, though on the inside I was a little surprised that he would suggest we do that. But when he smiled at me, I just about melted in my black-leather designer boots and all worries were drowned in in my hormonal teenager thoughts.

* * *

It didn't take long before we were marching down the hallway, clad in kitchen-ware and the various power tools that were not attached to the floor. I swung my hammer at a locker and heard a satisfying _clang _as the metal dented.

Alec had disappeared somewhere, leaving us with the excuse of looking for more sharp objects in the kitchens.

We didn't see many people as we walked through the halls. Only a few clusters of people passed, but they ignored the fact that we were wielding various objects of awesomeness. They probably had the same intentions.

Contessa ran ahead and busted one of the locks on a locker with her chain cutters. The locker swung open, revealing simply a book bag and coat. It wasn't stealing and plundering that was fun, it was simply busting up the metal door, ripping them off their hinges, and throwing them against the floor. It was an activity any sophisticated person would frown upon, but this sort of primal destruction was like cupcakes to me and my friend.

_Wow, _I thought. _That was almost...I dunno, what's the word? _Dammit, my air-headed alter-ego had returned.

Rocky gave me a smile as I smashed another locker.

"Your a natural at mas destruction," he said. I blushed a bright red.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Hey, you wanna go see a movie this weekend?" he asked. My eyes widened.

"Um, y-yeah. That'd be nice," I stammered, feeling like a fool. He gave me another smile, and I was swept away in a current of excited thoughts. _Oh, Jesus, did he just ask me out?_

I was broken by my thoughts by a scream. I exchanged a look with my friends, and we took off running. We turned the corner and dashed down the stairs. At the base of the stairs stood a cluster of students, the number being slowly added to as more people came to see what the commotion was all about. They whispered quietly, and I saw tears streak a few faces. I shoved my way through the crowd, determined to find out what captured people's attention. What I saw almost made my heart stop.

At the base of the stairs, Alec lay in a pool of blood with a knife in his gut.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm back!**

**So, this chapter may appear kinda rushed, but I have a reason for putting it this way. I actually planned on killing Alec really really early in the story for a reason. **

**Also, thank you Ruins of the Moon and guest reviewer astrid. Reviewers are amazing, so please please review! What's just a few words to readers is the entire word to me! So please please please please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please**** please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I have decided to give up on this story, and luckily, Ruins of the Moon has adopted this story. This way, I can direct my full attention to my Fullmetal Alchemist story, Counter-Clockwise. I had fun writing this, and now I am happy that I don't have this weighing on my shoulders anymore. Thanks, Ruins of the Moon!


End file.
